


pizza delivery guy

by InfiniteWoonique



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Pizza, Pregnant Byun Baekhyun, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: Baekhyun wants a slice of pizza and the cute delivery guy





	pizza delivery guy

"Come on, you can do this, Baek. Don't be nervous. You can do this!" he encouraged himself, hyping himself up and trying to keep calm at the same time. He didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of the pizza guy.

He had come to know the pizza delivery guy very well. When his pregnancy cravings called for pizza almost every other day of the week, he always called the closest pizza joint and ordered a large pizza to himself. And every time he called, it was the same pizza delivery guy who came to his house. He had the most dazzling smile ever and his tan skin glowed even in the dull light of Baekhyun's entryway to his apartment. 

Jlongin was his name, as he came to learn. He wore no nametag so it had taken a lot of guts on Baekhyun's side to ask him what his name was. When he had asked, Jongin's slim features and gorgeous eyes lit up as he animatedly shared his name. Baekhyun had nearly forgotten to tell the younger what his name was before Jongin reminded him. 

Baekhyun was usually confident, but after getting out of an abusive relationship where his boyfriend did nothing but criticize him, he kind of lost that confidence he held so proudly before. As a result of that relationship, Baekhyun got pregnant and his boyfriend had nearly lost it. For fear that he would grow violent and physically abusive, Baekhyun left for good. His boyfriend wasn't going to say another hideous word towards him and his baby. They hadn't had contact since then. 

So here he was: pregnant, single, twenty-two, and crushing hard on Kim Jongin. When he had first called that pizza place all those weeks ago, Baekhyun had just started showing, but Jongin was never able to see it. He had been sixteen weeks, and now he was twenty-three weeks along. There was a major size difference, but Jongin had never commented on his rapidly growing midsection. He never even spared it a glance, even when Baekhyun had opened his apartment door with no shirt on at eighteen weeks along, the slight swell of his abdomen on display. It had been miserably hot that day and he just couldn't stand wearing clothes. He had nearly forgotten he had called in a pizza until there stood Jongin with Baekhyun's chicken and barbeque pizza in hand. But like the gentleman he was, he didn't comment or even look at Baekhyun's round belly. He had been kind and cordial as always. 

So tonight, Baekhyun was going to ask Jongin on a date. He had been mustering up the courage for a week and he had seen him twice in that week. His self-confidence was more or less shattered by the words of someone whom he loved. Baekhyun had loved his ex so much and his love language was words of affirmation, 100%. Not hearing those things made him work harder for no reason. It had been hell and now he wasn't even sure if Jongin liked him in that way. He wasn't so sure, but he was going to try because damn it, he deserved some good in his life even though it was falling apart.  

Baekhyun was waiting on his vegetarian pizza - at this point, he had eaten just about every kind of pizza they had. He hadn't tried vegetarian yet - and was practicing his smile even though Jongin had seen it just about eighty times already. He was wearing one of the last shirts that fit him, which happened to be a white v-neck that complimented his entire upper half. It wasn't too snug on his belly, which was a plus. He was wearing a long and dark cardigan with it and black jeans. He looked pretty well put together even though what he was wearing wasn't overly extravagant. Baekhyun thought he looked nice, something he hadn't thought in a long time. 

His pizza was due to arrive any second and along with the pizza would come Jongin. The last time Jongin had visited, had been two days ago and that had been at the end of his shift and since he had nowhere to go afterward besides home, Baekhyun had stood in his doorway and had talked to Jongin for an hour, too distracted to even invite the younger inside before Jongin had decided to leave since he was tired. Baekhyun remembered how Jongin had asked where Baekhyun's partner was and when Baekhyun answered with his side of the story, Jongin had looked surprised, somber, and relieved all at the same time. 

Baekhyun was pacing and rehearsing what he was going to say when his doorbell rang and he nearly tripped over the rub in his entryway trying to get to the door. He straightened himself out and cleared his throat before finally opening the door with a large smile on his lips, but it quickly dropped when instead of Jongin, he was met with the face of a young girl, someone he had not seen before, "Byun Baekhyun?" the girl asked with a large smile and Baekhyun's pizza in hand. 

Baekhyun nodded and shakily grabbed the twenty out of his pocket. The pizza was $15 but he was going to leave the rest as a tip for Jongin. Looks like that tip was going to this girl, "You can keep the change," he said begrudgingly. He slumped and lost confidence all of the sudden, the idea that Jongin had abandoned all hope with him all too familiar. 

"Thank you!" the girl chirped before walking off to the stairs leading downstairs. She was gone and Baekhyun was alone with his large, vegetarian pizza. He headed back inside and made sure to grab his pint of ice cream to eat as well. 

Did Jongin realize there was nothing Baekhyun could offer? Did the idea of dating someone pregnant with someone else's child rub him the wrong way? Did he think Baekhyun was too overbearing? There were so many questions that Baekhyun had and he had no answers. A part of his brain was reminding him about how irrationally he was thinking, but he couldn't help it. It was who he was. 

Half an hour later, Baekhyun has finished his pizza and ice cream and is ready to go to bed, but before he stands up to move, the doorbell rings. Baekhyun isn't expecting company and not many of his friends drop in unannounced. He pulls himself up with a hand on his round belly. His baby had just started kicking enough for you to feel it on the outside and Baekhyun's was fascinated by the find. 

And that's how he answers the door with a hand on his round middle to find Jongin standing there. He's not in his uniform but instead in slacks and a white button with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a delicate tattoo on in the inside of his forearm. A collection of pines trees and a wolf howling at the moon, "Did I miss your delivery tonight?" Jongin asked with a sheepish smile, perfect teeth shining brightly. 

Baekhyun was shocked and didn't know what to say. He just stared up at Jongin and continued to subconsciously rub his belly where his baby was kicking and squirming, "Y-Yeah, you did. Um... What are you doing here?" he asked. He hadn't ordered another pizza, had he? But he wasn't wearing his uniform. Was he here to check on him? What was going on?

Jongin shifted on his feet and kept eye contact, smile faltering a little to a less friendly one and a more serious one as though he was going to propose something, "I know we haven't known each other for very long, and we don't know everything about each other, but I really care for you, Baek."

Baekhyun's eyes widened further than they already were, "You, you do?"

Jongin nodded, "Of course, I do. You're sweet and caring and very kind. Many of my customers barely give me the time of day after I deliver, and I'm the one who established the place. But you talk to me and it just says how much you care. You're compassionate."

Baekhyun's surprised increased, "You own the pizza place?! And you deliver as well?!" he asked, too distracted by that fact to intake any other. 

Jongin laughed and nodded, "Yes, but Baekhyun, I really care about you. And after last night, you telling me how you were alone, that hurt my heart," he paused and shifted again, "And this may be entirely inappropriate on my part, but I would really like to go on a date with you and get to know you better. You've been driving me crazy with how amazing you are, how strong," this time, for the first time ever, Jongin looked down at Baekhyun's bump and even reached out to lay a large hand on it, softly stroking his thumb across the skin, right next to Baekhyun's hand. He could feel the small kicks the baby was delivering and he chuckled with a light in his eyes, "I want to e there for you when you need help and when you need someone to lean on. Can I be that kind of person for you?"

Baekhyun was completely shocked and still wasn't sure if this was real life, but he found himself nodding vigorously, "You can be. I would really like that, but I must warn you: I am very high maintenance when I want to be," he warned, still very afraid that his own self-confidence could ruin his chances at a relationship with someone. 

Jongin laughed and shook his head, "I don't mind. Tomorrow, why don't we eat something besides pizza for once, yeah?" he playfully spoke, "I was at a meeting earlier and I ate at one of the best restaurants I had ever eaten at besides my own place. Would you like to go with me?"

Baekhyun nodded more, "Of course! Meet me here at 7 tomorrow? You can drive."

Jongin laughed, "Then it's a date." 


End file.
